cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LEGOSuperDKong/New rules for CUUSOO (and the end of many popular projects)
OK, this morning (December 12th, 2013), the staff uploaded a blog with some new rules. I'll list the new rules, try to explain them a bit, and then try to summarize the extent of their impact. Sure, they're just putting some new legalese on their rules pages but these rules have a big impact. New rules ONLY brick-based projects The biggest of these new rules IMO is that they will only be considering brick-based projects. This does not mean that they don't allow projects designed on LDD but that they don't want any projects suggesting anything other than LEGO sets. Before, the only restrictions on types of projects they had really set regarded new pieces inside of proposed sets and MMOGs. This new rule applies to: *software, including video games, websites, and apps *new LEGO pieces *merchandise based off LEGO but not made out of LEGO bricks (backpacks, mugs, salt shakers, all the other stuff LEGO sells anyway) So, basically, this means only LEGO sets with existing pieces will be allowed. Everything else will not be considered. Do you realize how big this is? Projects like LEGO Mobile Designer for Nintendo 3DS & other devices, Minifigure Hand with Attachment Point, and a lot of other projects will no longer be able to continue and will probably be archived. No Minifigure Series or “Battle Packs” Pretty straightforward, no more projects suggesting just minifigures or minifigures without much of a set to go with them. This is not that CUUSOO can't make sets with minifigs (see DeLorean) but that they don't want to sell just minifigs, they want to sell sets. Goodbye to Lego minifigures in action figure boxes and Disney Minifigures. No Company Logos or Team Mascots Now we know why Purdue Pete got shot down (even if we weren't surprised about it). Unfortunately this probably means Reddit Alien and others like it will not survive. Respect Privacy Don't post your email or phone number. You can link to social media but don't post anything that would be used to directly contact you. Also, don't post any details about anyone else which aren't already on their CUUSOO bio. Old rules being clarified or repeated One Project = One LEGO Set A lot of people have been confused, thinking that people could make themes from CUUSOO projects. They point to Minecraft as an example, but what they don't realize is that the new Minecraft sets did not come from the original CUUSOO project but because Mojang and LEGO decided to do more sets on their own. Sure, there may never have been LEGO Minecraft in the first place if there were no project, but there was still only one set stemming directly from CUUSOO. LEGO is clarifying this. You can't make a theme from a single CUUSOO project, so if you have multiple models in your project, combine them into a "collection" or pick one model for a set. You can also create multiple projects for your different models, nothing in the guidelines against that. Only Use Authentic LEGO Parts Pretty sure this was already a rule, but no copycat-brand pieces in your sets! Another clarification from LEGO. Please Don’t Use Our Logos Don't use any LEGO logos (such as the LEGO logo, CUUSOO logo, CITY logo, Ninjago logo, etc.) on your projects! They don't want to give anyone the impression that there's some sort of official endorsement for your project as you are using their logos on your project. Already a rule but they're getting a bit louder about it. One Account Per Person Don't make more than one account, even if it's a "team" account or a "project-posting" account. One account per person. This has absolutely nothing to do with your parents having an account and posting projects for you, though, as long as you're not using it like you have two accounts. This was a rule already (which we'd come into conflict with before, shout out to B Alquiran) but again they want to be clear about it. What does this mean? A lot of things. First, I'd like to say that it's good that we're getting some more clarification about WHY some projects were denied and WHAT LEGO CUUSOO actually wants in their projects. The bad part (and I mean REALLY BAD) is that we will be losing a lot of great projects/ideas. Project creators, I'm so sorry if your project cannot be saved... if you can modify it somehow so that it does not break the guidelines while not changing the core idea of the project (i.e. removing requests for new molds in your set ideas), please do so. There's a deadline for the changes you can make. Quoting LEGO CUUSOO: To simplify the administration of this change, projects with over 1,000 supporters will have until December 31 to make the necessary changes, and projects under 1,000 are asked to make the necessary changes before they reach 1,000 supporters. Not sure if they'll be deleted or Archived (probably Archived if you ask me), but editors, get ready. (Editing either just on Brickimedia or on both wikis would be appreciated. Any changes to Brickimedia can easily be copied over to Wikia if that is desired. ) I have a feeling we have a lot of work ahead of us. GlenBricker wrote a blog on this as well, where he breaks down the top 50 projects and the number of violations of these new guidelines found there. Please comment below if you have any thoughts, ideas, etc. UPDATE: Several projects have been deleted (not Archived) since the rules were announced, including Wild Encounters, LEGO Mobile Designer for Nintendo 3DS & other devices, and others. Category:Blog posts